ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Biotrix (UEE)
The Biotrix is a Omnitrix that's used by UEE to transform him into aliens. Origin Unknown. Appearance The Biotrix resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is square , and has a white and red color scheme. The faceplate is black with two red stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Biotrix's core is revealed. Modes |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Biotrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Biotrix can be used and nothing is wrong. It lasts for about 10-25 minutes. This mode color is Red. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Biotrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Biotrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. It lasts 10-15 minutes. This mode color is dark red. |-|Scan Mode= The Biotrix can scan DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Biotrix is far away from the detect sample, the Biotrix's other function will be disabled until the alien is scanned. This mode color is orange. |-|Fusion Mode= The Biotrix can fuse two aliens together. However , it takes a lot out of the Biotrix. This mode color is purple. |-|Randomizer= The Omnitrix randomly transforms the user into different aliens, each for a short time. |-|Life-Form Lock= The Biotrix allows UEE to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time without a time-out. |-|Deactivated= The Biotrix shuts down, making it of no use. This mode color is black. |-|Self Destruct= When in Self-Destruct Mode, the Biotrix counts down until it explodes. Self-Destruct Mode functions as a last resort should the Biotrix fall into the wrong hands. Self-Destruct Mode can be activated and deactivated by Voice Command. This mode color is orangish-yellowish. |-|Reset= The Biotrix deactivates, charges, and re-activates. It can turn off/on some features. Reset Mode can be activated by Voice Command or by pressing and holding the Biotrix symbol as an alien for 2 seconds. |-|Evolution= This allows the user to evolve the aliens to their Ultimate forms. |-|Teleport= This mode allows the user to teleport them to their denstiation of their desire, This mode color is blue. Appearances TANC10H *For-Teen Am I *Grab the Bull By His Horns *Octoberbest *Slenderfreak Strikes Back: Part 1 *Slenderfreak Strikes Back: Part 2 *Any other TANC10H ep I appear in Features *The Biotrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akind to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Biotrix core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation. *The Biotrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **UEE continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **UEE will turn into one random alien for an inconsistent short period of time before changing back. *It has a Life-Form Function. *It has the evolutionary function which allows the user to evolve the aliens to their Ultimate form. *It can fuse aliens. *It has voice command. *It does have a Master Control (even though UEE doesn't use it) *The Biotrix can add extra features to alien forms (Goop's anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, Nanomech's form, Toepick's mask, etc.) in order to make the forms more safe/usable. *It can teleport the user to the location of their desire. *It has a security lock function so UEE can only use it. *The user can change the appearances of aliens. Aliens Regular Forms *All of Ben's aliens *Blaststar *Slapstrike *Portaler *Unitaur *Rocks *Squidstricter *Timelapse *Chimera *JellySkid *ChamBrew *Cirquedeath *ShakeStrike *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm *Mulicator *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Hypnotick *Omnivoracious *Vicetopus *Panucian *Unnamed Revonnahger *X-Tend *Saywat *Unnamed Alpha Alien Ultimate Forms All canon ones. Ultimate Upgrade Ultimate Bloxx Ultimate Snare-Oh Ultimate Panucian Gallery Omni On Right Wrist For UltimateEchoEchoFan09.jpg|Holographic Interface (1) Red Omni On RIght Wrist For Ult EchoEchoFan .jpg|Holographic Interface (2) Trivia *The Biotrix does mistransforms. *It has the same sounds as the OS Omnitrix. *It's hack proof *It can scan non-sapient meaning the user can turn into predators. *It's more powerful than the Omnitrix. *Despite it flaws , it's the perfect Omnitrix...kinda. *The first DNA sample added to the Biotrix was the Galvanic Mechamorph. See Also *Biotrix (UEE)/Species DNA *Biochronotrix (the successor) *Biotrix (Dimension 21) (the alternate counterpart) Category:Machines Category:Devices Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:UEEF09 Category:Alien Technology Category:Devices that contain alien Dna